Zordon the Defender (power rangers) plot-lines
by Tre-Harr
Summary: this is just a plot point of my story so far, I wanted to post something on fanfiction to see if I'm on the right lines, so your feedback r/r would be great. I'm just a fan & own no rights to MMPR. As you can see from the title this is about zordon and how he becomes the zordon we know in the show hope you enjoy please check out my other fanfiction work!


Dark Specter arrives on the high council planet, attacking the city's borders

The council elders gather inside the temple; Minister Soylain Roseman, Bairah Toorak, Master Sneacker Vile, Novak Amish and Gara Shadam; they ask each planet to send their best warrior

Zordon Talase from Eltar, Zedd of Axelrod, Auric from Derekia, Dimitria Sungo of Inquiris, Medeca from Maddalena and Draider Vile from Mea

Vile's son Draider dies battling Dark Spectre's general, Maligore

Vile blames master Novak Amish for his death, it is agreed that Vile's daughter Rita would take his place

Vile in his angered state of mind fires a beam of energy; Vile's energy hits Earth

Zordon was able to save four dinosaurs from earth

Master Vile sees Zedd and his daughter getting closer, but he uses Rita to get close to Zordon. When he realises Zordon can not be controlled he lets Rita see Zedd.

Dimitria discovers the path of the energy wave.

Master Vile leaves the council and alliance himself with Specter

A bounty hunter Dischordia is paid by Vile to kills Amish and the head minister Roseman; before Zordon could warn the council

Toorak places Zordon under arrest; Dimitria and Auric, helps Zordon to escape.

Trey Hilton, Boundros Namyah and Zhather Ommin join the council not really know what is happening behind their backs. Dimitria doesn't know if she can trust them at first

The machine empire tracks Auric down; Auric fights bravely his Mazin Saber in hand, the machine cogs were too vast and the Duck was able to lock him in the tiki form

It is believed that Specter and his general are back on the council planet; Zordon from Elter receives a distress call from Rita; Zordon must help his allies and travels back to the planet. He is armed with a Elterian Blade Blaster and Power Axe,

In the battle Rita and Zedd turn their backs on the council and joins in Vile's plans

Rito is called to his father's side

Rita creates the puitighs from prehistoric man

Zordon saves two predatory mammals from earth, after the actions of the Puitighs

Dhark travels to Inquiris, Dimitria is informed that her twin sister as agreed to join Dhark

Zordon with the final council member Gara Shadam sets up Order of Meridian and gains all the powers of the 6, and to save the six creatures attach them to the coins; he discovers that Rita must still have the green coin

Seaver Dhark and her growing crew travel to earth and floor it Dulcea helps by saving the Ape, Frog, Wolf, Bear, Crane and then the Falcon and travels to Phaedos.

Rito to pleases his father comes to kill Dulcea; her enemies the Tengue fight alongside Rito; to save herself Dulcea takes the form of an owl. Rito traps her inside the grounds of the temple.

Rita is captured and taken to a prison planet, where she meets Goldar

Zedd as Lokar to free Rita

To try and get close to Vile and gain power Dhark orders Divatox to get close to Zedd; freed Rita caught them kissing

Backing off from Zedd Divatox wants love and the emotions that come with it; she seeks it in the general Maligore and also Trey. "I am sorry Divatox I can love you forever, but I can not be with you."

She play the general off against Trey; Trey comes face to face with Maligore. The pair fight and Trey defeats him with his cannon and power staff. Regretting his actions and leaves earth in the Pyramidas

So that Mondo could gain the right to marry Machina; Machina's father order's Mondo to kill his own father, Machina creates her son Gasket

Sadly Dimitria is is forced to fight Divatox, she battles her sister with the Star Charges and Wind Fire.

Toorak now became Darkonda and travelled with Dischordia; knew that he must prove himself and attacks Boundros and Zhather. Zhather fights with the Super Silverizer and Boundros with the Spiral Saber on his defeat Darkonda states. "I will see you dead for this!"

Learning that Rita is free and that Vile is closing in on him Zordon travels home to Elter; he and the young princess fall in love

Vile arrives on Elter; Puties attack the palace; Zordon draws Vile away

The young princess leaves with her royal guardian and gives birth to a son

Zordon travels to Lexian he entered the ancient library and gains Alpha's aid to hide the coins in the Desert of Despair

The library is destroyed by Vile, Alpha joins Zordon and together they construct the command centre.

The machine empire break orders and comes after Zordon and Rita on earth; Rita and Zordon stand to defeat Mondo

Rita is trapped in a prison by Zordon; with his last amount of power he travels back to the command centre weakened he places himself in a time chamber.

Not wanting to give up on Vile's plan Zedd travels back to his home planet and wants the Zeo crystal. The power is too great and it cuts his skin. Zedd leaves his home and hides the crystal in the caverns on the moon.

Spectre as lost everything to gain a scrap of victory he kills Boundros and orders Darkonda to take his daughter.

Zhather Ommin fights off Spectre, Zordon helps guide his ship to the moons of Jupiter where the Mega Voyager will defend the Earth solar system.

Master Vile knew that Zordon would do all that he could to protect earth and travels home to be king of Mea

Zordon senses the faint power of a Elter, De`ah forces the machine empire and Madama Dhark back with the Artillatron. Zordon tries to contact him, but the Elter didn't reply.


End file.
